


Antagonists Become Protagonists

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-17
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: In many fics we read about Michael interfering with BJ relationship, right? Well, here that's Brian who interferes with Michael's life and his relationship with David.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“Hey Mikey, are you coming to Babylon tonight?” Brian said to his best friend.

“Of course Bri. Tonight there’s the underwear party. How could I lose such a big event?” answered Mikey.

“That’s my friend” Brian smiled giving him a slap on his shoulder.

“Ouch”

“Please don’t act like a drama queen” Brian started “I didn’t even touched you”.

“I know but my shoulder hurts since a few days”

“Really?” asked Brian surprised “Then it could be something serious. You should see a doctor” Brian said truly worried for his friend. Actually Michael was the only person that Brian cared.

“Yeah, I know. In fact Emmett suggested me to go to a friend of his, you know he’s a chiropractor. His name is David Cameron”.

“Good” then, after a pause, he said “maybe he’s a charming man, he’ll steal your heart and he’ll take you away from me”.

“Are you jealous, Mr Kinney?” Michael really hoped so. He was in love with Brian since the first moment he had seen him, so many years ago in the High School. But unfortunately Brian Kinney didn’t do boyfriends.

“Who? Me? No way” in fact he was afraid of that answer “Then nobody will take you away from me. Never”

“You never know” Michael answered simply and he was right. In your life you never know.

********************************************************************

Michael was pleasantly surprised by discovering that the chiropractor, Dr David Cameron was an handsome man on his forties. Tall, bulky and a look to die for.

“Mr Michael Novotny, right?” and he had also a sexy voice.

“Yes, that’s me” he answered like he was in dreamland.

“Let’s see your problem… please lie down” the doctor said professionally but Michael liked to think it was an assumptions ‘I don’t mock anybody, a such perfection never wanted get laid with me. And fuck he isn’t even gay’.

While Michael was busy in his storm of thoughts, Dr David was doing his job and shit he was even good at it. Too good.

“I see your problem Mr Novotny. Are you better now?”

“Yes, I’m good as new”.

“Fine. Then you can stand up” yes, he could. Except for a little problem. In fact it seemed that something came up.

“The truth is that I’m feeling ‘too good’” go for it Novotny, the most embarrassing moments are yours.

“It’s ok, it also happens to football players” Then Michael felt better and smiled. David thought that Michael had a very sweet smile. “So, I guess we’ll see each other” Dr David continued.

“Yes, thanks for your help” even if Michael didn’t know it he’d just made himself an admirer.

*****************

Days went by and Michael often thought about Dr David and that wonderful massage, until one day he made an unexpected encounter at ‘The Big Q’ the most ridiculous supermarket in all Pittsburgh and, unfortunately, also his work’s place. “Dr Cameron, I’d never expected that you came here”

“I don’t, but there was something I was interested in”

“Really? What is it?” He said without understanding what David really meant.

“You”

“Me? Why?” Then it him “You mean that you are-“

“Yes”

“And you saw that I’m-“

“Yes”

“How?”

“Well, do you remember that little accident when something came up?”

“Yes… but I thought it also happened to football players”

“Just with the gay ones” Michael thought that never in his life he had lived a more embarrassing moment “So what do you think about a dinner?”

“You’re asking for a date?” 

“Yeah, is something wrong?”

“No, of course not”  
“Good. What do you think about tonight 6 p.m.?”

“It would be lovely” he was the happiest person ever. He barely could wait until the date time arrived. He couldn’t wait telling to Brian.

****************************************

“What?!!!!”

“A date, with dinner and everything… shit Brian I’m so exited I barely can wait” But Brian wasn’t so glad about it.

“My little, naïve Mikey, didn’t I teach you anything about the art of fucking? That’s the oldest trick in the world. He makes you think that he loves you and he takes you to bed, fucks you and then aurevoir mon ami.”

“He never said he loves me” 

“Oh but he will, don’t worry. Instead of going to that stupid date you could just come to Babylon with me” and ‘with me’ was the key word. In fact even if he didn’t love him Brian wanted Michael all for him.


	2. Antagonists Become Protagonists

Author’s Note: Don’t worry this is NOT a Brian/Michael story

* * *

“So Michael has found a boyfriend, hasn’t he?” said the naked beauty laid in the bed.

“Justin how many times shall I tell you to mind of your own fucking business?” Brian said, angry. Immediately after he discovered that Michael might have a boyfriend he had called Justin. He was his lover, the guy he fucked more than once. Justin was very in love with him, he’d done everything for him. Unfortunately he couldn’t say the same thing about Brian. To him, as he said himself, he was just a whore, a convenient fuck.

“You know? I’m glad about it. I don’t wanna share you with anyone” Justin continued as the sentence ‘mind of your own fucking business’ was completely unheard to him.

“Instead you know what I wanna do?” Brian asked, palming the blonde’s ass.

“No” Justin said naively.

“I wanna fuck you into the mattress so much that your asshole will hurt tomorrow, then I’ll spank you, making your white and sweet cheeks looking red like in a light case of sunburn. And in the end you know what I’ll do?” the brunette snickered

“What will you do?” Justin asked getting already hard at the thought of what Brian would have done to him.

“I’ll leave you here, hard and tied, aching for my touch. But I won’t be there. I’ll be at Babylon with a trick. Then I’ll bring him here and we’ll fuck right in front of you.” Brian finished

“That’s mean” Justin said with a fake wounded look.

“You know I can do it and you’d love it” Brian snickered.

“You’re right. I barely can wait you do me all these things. But after this” Justin said grabbing Brian’s cock and starting sucking it like a popsicle. He didn’t have to wait so much before Brian started to moan. He always said that he had a really talented mouth and his blowjobs were unforgettable. 

“Yeah like that” Brian kept on moaning “A little harder” Brian was drowned in his own pleasure when he came.

“I guess you don’t come like this with your tricks” Justin said, his face satisfied with the pleasure he had given to Brian. “And I guess that none of them does this” and with that he bent over licking both of them clean.

“Good boy” Brian said satisfied after Justin finished. “Now it’s my turn” he said taking Justin in his arms and stroking his cock, fondling the testicles lightly. Then Brian started playing with his chest. Oh God. Then he stopped altogether. Brian grinned pinning Justin’s arms behind his back with one hand. For that time Justin was already and painfully hard. He was a real vision like that: naked, exposed, red from the arousal and hard like iron. “I love seeing you like that, Justin. You know you belong to me, right? Say it” the brunette ordered

“I belong to you. You are my master” he said simply.

“Good boy. You’re my pretty little whore you know that right? You’re so good opening your mouth and spreading your legs. Now I understand because you gained so much money selling yourself on the streets” Brian said cruelly.

The truth was that Justin actually had been a whore. At the age of fifteen his parents found out he was gay and they threw him out of the house. So let’s just say that he wasn’t given many choices. Soon he got used to it and he wasn’t so ashamed of his job. That was until, two years later he met Brian. He didn’t know about his job, to him he was just another trick. But to Justin things were indeed different. Brian was the first person with who Justin had sex for pleasure instead of money. Maybe if he met Brian before his parents had found out he was gay things had gone different, who knows? The point is that Justin really fell for Brian. He started courting him, always being where Brian was, always on to him. It seemed working because Brian fucked him in more than an occasion. That until the brunette discovered Justin’s real job. But after the initial repulsion Brian really helped him taking him off the streets. So when Brian was an asshole with him Justin always consoled himself thinking that Brian cared about him or he’d never helped him. 

“Please, don’t remind me that time. It’s a phase of my life that I want to forget” Justin said back seriously.

“How so? It’s how I found you again. Aren’t you glad about it?” Brian kept on sarcastically.

“I hate you when you’re like this” Justin said softly.

“That’s not true. You love me even when I’m an asshole” Brian said caressing Justin’s cheek.

“Yeah, you’re right. And the truth is that you love me too” Justin whispered seductively.

“Dear Justin, here’s where you’re wrong. I’m not in love with you. I’m just using you for sex. You’re not my boyfriend, you’re not my lover, you’re not even my friend. You’re nothing to me”.

*****

In the meantime Michael was having a wonderful time with David. He was really funny and gallant. He was so different from the men he used to date. But the cherry on the cake was when, back to David’s apartment, he refused to fuck Michael. He said that he wanted to make love to him and for doing so he wanted to know him better. Michael thought he was so sweet that he was already in love. The morning after, at the Diner he said everything to his friends about his wonderful night.

“So he said with his deep voice ‘I don’t wanna fuck you, I want to make love to you’” 

“Oh baby I’m so happy for you” said Emmett, hugging his friend. “It was time you finally met someone” 

“Thanks, I hope Brian will take it well. You know he’s a little possessive when he deals with me. Oh look here he is… and with that whore” Michael didn’t like Justin at all. He thought that the blonde former prostitute was just taking advantage of his friend and that he was completely unreliable. Of course, neither Justin liked Michael, he was scared at the thought that one day Brian realized that Michael was in love with him and decided to tell him ‘fuck off’. That was why the blonde was so happy seeing Michael in love with somebody else.

“Hello Michael, how are you?” he said to him trying to be courteous.

“Not so fine now that you’re here” Michael answered sincerely. That made Justin do an half smile. He didn’t give a damn about Michael’s insults.

“Hey Baby, come and give an hug to auntie Emmett” he said to Justin. Actually Emmett was the only one in the group, except for Debbie and Lindsey, who loved Justin for what he was.

“Hi Emmett” Justin said sitting on Emmett’s lap. It was completely asexual but they earned a bad look from Brian and Michael anyway.


End file.
